In general, a washing machine refers to various apparatuses for applying physical and chemical operations to laundry to process the laundry such as a washer for separating contaminants from clothes, bedding, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) using a chemical decomposition of water and detergent and a physical operation such as friction between water and laundry, a drier for dewatering wet laundry to dry the dewatered laundry, and a refresher for spouting heated steam to prevent allergy from being caused by laundry and conveniently washing laundry.
On the other hand, in a washing machine having a multifunction so that washing and drying may be performed together, water supply spouting nozzles for supplying water and hot air spouting nozzles for supplying hot air are provided.
In the washing machine, it is very important in washing laundry that the laundry is evenly wetted by water. Therefore, it is necessary for the water supply spouting nozzles to be efficiently operated.